<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>medicine cat moments (aka i have no title) by SylvieTheCatgender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893120">medicine cat moments (aka i have no title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieTheCatgender/pseuds/SylvieTheCatgender'>SylvieTheCatgender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats - Fandom, kinda - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), F/F, Oneshot, Warrior Cats AU, alternative universe - cats, alternative universe - warrior cats, first fic, how long should a oneshot be i have no idea, i mean tawnypaw is a prochecy cat in my au but that isnt like that important in this story, idk how long a oneshot is, mention of the dark forest, mina got hurt :(, one of them dies but its not that imporant to the story, srry for any spelling mistakes im not a native speaker lol, theyre both medecine cats lol, this is prolly shitty im srry lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieTheCatgender/pseuds/SylvieTheCatgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tawnypaw, a fellow clan cat training to be a medecine cat, while looking for catnip for lightfur, her mentor, she stumbles apon a hurt medecine cat, she rushes to help her and realises she might have a thing for her</p>
<p>----------------------------------<br/>tawnypaw/tawnyheart, a small sleek but thickfurred brown shecat with white spots and pink spots - ochaco uraraka<br/>lightfur, a small white she-cat - recovery girl<br/>rosepaw/rosemoth, a thickfurred pink she-cat with golden horns and black and golden eyes - mina ashido<br/>leafpaw/leafpelt, a small thickfurred green tom with darker patches and piercing emeral eyes - izuku<br/>thunderstar, thickfurred yellow tabby tom with black and blue eyes, leader of thunderclan - all might<br/>whitestar, a white thickfured she-cat with black spots and a black face marking around her eyes to make it seem like she has a mask,leader of riverclan - thirteen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>medicine cat moments (aka i have no title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"tawnypaw, go find me some catnip" said the older cat, looking at the other apprentice, leafpaw, he had greencough<br/>tawnypaw, looked around the medicine cat den, she didnt see any, she turned around to her mentor "i cant see any round here, ill try and find some outside" "alright, please be quick however" lightfur said, as tawnypaw started to leave the medicine cat den<br/>tawnypaw slowly went to the forest, her head has had alot of thoughts, leafpaw, her best friend, had greencough, theres a chance he might go to starclan and she didnt like that<br/>as she finally got there, she looks around to find it and smelling it just incase, she suddently heard somecat making noises, it wasnt any normal noise like for excmaple panting from hunting, but was panting from hurt, she went to where the cats scent went, she saw a pink cat with dazzling black and golden eyes, she couldnt not admit it, the small she-cat was the most beautiful cat she saw, the cat was bleeding very badly<br/>"excuse me ill find some cobwebs really quickly!" tawnypaw said, running to find some quickly, this caught rosepaws attention, she stood there, watching the spotty brown cat go help her, she cannot admit but she was charmed by this, even if she was also a medicine cat since she couldnt walk alot because of the pain<br/>tawnypaw quickly came back, and put cobwebs on all of the cuts "what happened?" "when i was looking for some medicine i got attacked from a fox" the pink cat said looking into the others brown eyes that dazzeled with beauty "thank starclan someone saw me before that fox got to me again!" rosepaw said, with her head down "i wish i will be a good riverclan medicine cat one day, if i dont learn how to also defend for myself ill be dead as a fish in a riverclan river" tawnypaw gladly listened, something about her voice felt very charming, like she could fall asleep "hey so i need to find some catnip since my clanmate is sick with greencough right now do you perhaps know a way?" "yeah! its right over there!" the pink cat pointed at a bush next to a lake next to windclan, its just far away that its not in their territory "its very rare to find them in the wild but thats the place i get it from" the brown cat nodded and ran to the bush and got some catnip, she sat next to rosepaw for abit "thank you for helping me!" "no i should thank you for helping me with my cuts!" they both smilied, tawnypaw got up and grabbed the catnip "i should go now, if i wont go now lightfur will get mad" she said slowly walking, suddently the fur of a white cat appeared "tawnypaw where are you! you should never become a medicine cat if it takes you this long to find a medicine the cats will already be in starclan!" tawnypaw appreared from the bushes, leaving rosepaw alone to let her cuts heal, "im here! some other cat just helped me find some", rosepaw watched them go, she realised she might have feelings for the small brown cat but she knew that the medicine cat code would not allow them to be together also the fact that they were from diffrent clans was there<br/>the next day, rosepaw went to find some bark for a clanmate, she saw the beautiful brown cat looking at a bush with some deathberries, she listened abit and realised that she was being taught that they are deathberries by the older cat, she smiled only by seeing her appearance, and then continued<br/>after that day they kept meeting eachother on a spot only they knew, they talked about whatever was on their minds that day, clanmates, medicines, dreams who knows<br/>every day they met it made both their stomachs feel like there were butterflies in their stomachs</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>many moons later, lightfur died due to rocks falling on her, tawnyheart is now the medicine cat of thunderclan and rosemoth is now the medicine cat of riverclan<br/>thunderstar and tawnyheart were sitting on the highrock as everyone was sleep, seeing if there was a sign from starclan, suddently they got one<br/>"what do they say" said the big yellow leader "be warned their may be a disaster in the next few days" said the brown cat, they both looked very scarred<br/>meanwhile in riverclan, whitestar and rosemoth were doing the same thing, and got the same message<br/>all of the clans prepared for a battle agenst the dark forest, while both rosemoth and tawnyheart were worried for eachother and themselves, they met eachother in the spot they always met eachother, and discussed the problem "im scared, i cant fight for my clan" said rosemoth with tears in her eyes, tawnyheart got an idea "what if we went into a cave untill the battles over" rosemoth looked at the beautiful cat, with a smile, she could stay w the cat she loved the most, it was the middle of the night, the stars were shining bright, it was like starclan watching over them, after awhile they finally got in the cave, it was very beatiful it had a little pool of water that shined like stars in the night and was very bright, they both walked to the pool and layed down next to eachother, they licked eachother like cats do "if anything happens to you im treating you" said rosemoth with confidence, tawnyheart giggled, there was no explanation for this, they really were in love</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>